


Time in E Minor

by jeza_jezaro (funga_fu_fu)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mage Yuuri, Multiple Universes, Soulmates, Time Travel, space travel, thief victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funga_fu_fu/pseuds/jeza_jezaro
Summary: Victor is the perfect con man and an even better thief. There is nothing that he can't procure if the price is right. That is until he crosses paths with Yuuri Katsuki, a mage from the Emperor's court, and things go very wrong very quickly.





	Time in E Minor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys, I know I said I'm definitely going to update this, but I managed to get myself into the bungou stray dogs fandom. Sadly, due to life commitments I don't really have the time to work on too many stories at a time, so I'm putting this aside for the moment.
> 
> If anyone is interested in BSD I'll be more than happy to see you there. I'll be posting a crime story today and will be working on a god! Chuuya multichapter story next.
> 
> Cheers~

When it came right down to it Victor dealt with two types of people.

Those who hungered for power and those who possessed it.

The man sitting in front of him?

He already had it.

His eyes told as much. Razor sharp and with an even deadlier glint in them. They left little to the imagination as to what exactly would happen to Victor if he double crossed him. The dark, shabby room in which the exchange was taking place did nothing to put him at ease. It was the perfect place for a murder.

“The token?” The man asked.

“As promised.” Victor pulled a small coin from the inner pocket of his jacket.

A skinny old mage, accompanied his client tonight. His frame was twisted and deformed from magic that couldn’t fit into his flesh. It made Victor’s skin crawl, but he forced a smile to stay on his face. The man snatched the coin from Victor’s palm and lifted it towards one of the few available lights.

The mage nodded, confirming that the coin was real.

Fool.

Exactly as Victor had hoped. 

“I would never dare trick someone like you, Master Takashima.” Victor exclaimed in a mock hurt. “Your reputation preceedes you. Besides you have been nothing but generous by giving me this opportunity.”

“Even in the Forbidden World?” Takashima, asked dubiously, taking the coin from the mage. 

“The Takashima name is ancient and its loyal servants hold great power in my world.” Victor lied smoothly. “This token will give you the power to open a portal to the Forbidden World and claim your rightful heritage.”

Takashima lifted the coin towards the light that floated slowly around them. His face twisted in something that was almost a smile. Almost. It had an edge to it that made Victor doubt his scheme for a second. 

The mage pulled a small package out of his robes and handed it to Victor who took it and bowed deeply. He allowed himself a short victorious smile, as he reached into his inner pocket.

“It’s been a pleasure, gentlem--.”  

Victor hissed. Heat ripped through his palm and sizzled up his skin. The spell scorched through his bones and he screamed, letting go of the package. The flask he’d been holding with his other hand clattered on the ground.

He wasn’t the only schemer in the room.

“Ashkatai!” The mage shouted.

The shadows came to life. Weapons glinted in the dim light and sharp teeth suddenly hungered for Victor’s flesh.

He took a slow step back.

He had really screwed himself over this time, hadn’t he? Just when everything had been going to plan.

Who knew that slimy Lords were backstabbing bastards?

He stepped on the flask, the cap came off and the world went white.

Literally.

Victor gasped as the shock from the jump drained from his system. He would never get used to the wall of ice that hit him every time he passed from one world into another. But the short discomfort was well worth it if his pocket had something to say about it.

Only this time it hadn’t been.

Takashima, the ungrateful bastard, had left him empty handed. Even after Victor had promised him the world on a platter and tied it with the promises of infinite power.

Whoever controlled time and space controlled the world. All of them.

The Forbidden World was the greatest prize of them all. After Arcadia that is.

Takashima seemed to understand far too well what access to the Forbidden World could bring him. Even worse. What power over such a portal could bring him. Unfortunately, Victor had outlived his usefulness in the eyes of the noble.

Victor blinked as his senses adjusted to his environment. Without guidance the spell wouldn’t have taken him far.

He was leaning against a white wall in a white oval room. Victor took a deep breath and pushed himself forward. White orbs floated slowly above his head and he cocked his head to the side. They looked like any other light orb he had seen in Arcadia, but they weren’t. The room around him quivered and shook with power that even he could feel which begged one question.

What were the orbs?

Victor reached towards one and swallowed.

Red hot anger slammed down on him. Victor gasped, his knees bending.

Every orb in the room turned furious eyes towards him, making him feel tremble in fear.

“I didn’t… mean to…!” He gasped as the spell pressed harder on him, intent on ripping his flesh apart and snapping his bones like twigs. Moments like this made him regret not having even an ounce of magic in his body, but he had never been Faith’s favourite.

Furious eyes looked away from him and Victor breathed in greedily. It was a funny feeling. He had never felt lighter and yet he couldn’t move a finger.

“Guards.” A voice called, forcing him to open his eyes.

His heart slammed against his chest.

A man was standing in front of a door Victor hadn’t even seen. He wore the blue robs of the Arcadia Guild of Magicians and Victor knew that this man yielded power beyond his imagination. Magic crackled along his skin and coiled tightly around his heart. It shifted the world from underneath him and all of a sudden he was falling. Endlessly falling, held in place only by that tether of magic that had locked him in his body.

The air tore around him and if he could he would have been surprised at how different those portals looked from his own. The world beyond them looked grey and blurry, but as soon as the guards stepped through they gained colour and menace.

“Detain him.” The mage waved towards him and Victor knew he had to move.

Strong arms pulled him on his feet and he had to count his blessings.

“Take him to the Emperor.”

Those words zapped Victor into motion. If there was a person, he ever needed to avoid like the plague that was the Emperor of Arcadia.

The mage was standing with his back towards him, hand reaching into the empty space above his shoulder. Victor had seen that trick before. His own jacket was using the same pocket dimensions to store items. Another glinting orb appeared in the mage’s hand out of the thin air and it suddenly hit Victor.

He was in so much shit.

Not only had he landed himself in the Emperor’s castle. No. He just had to do it in the most secure place in the nine realms. The Soul Vault. The resting place of the souls of each and every Ruler that had sat on the throne since the portals had been opened and the worlds had joined together.

Victor went limp. 

The guards lost their grip on him and he rolled to the side.

He only had one chance of escaping and he better make it.

Victor grabbed the Soul Orb from the mage’s hand. Anger burned through his skin, but he only held tighter.

Blue magic whirled around the room and Victor felt the world starting to shift around him. If he hesitated now he would never live to see tomorrow.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” He waved the orb. “Come any closer and the dead Emperor will finally meet his maker.”

The world around him slowly came into focus and that was more than what Victor had asked for.

The guards surged forward, but a wave of the mage sent them to another place.

Good.

Victor opened his mouth to bargain, but snapped it closed.

The mage glared at him with fierce brown eyes that stood out against the softness of his face. Victor swallowed, taking a step backwards. An all too familiar heat was trying to scorch through his gut, but he ignored it. The mage might have been gorgeous with his jet black hair and delicate frame, but this wasn’t the time nor the place.

“The Emperor is protected.” The mage said and Victor felt fucked.

Truly and deeply fucked.

“He is?”

“If you hurt him you have no way out.”

A smile spread across his face. That’s where the mage was wrong. Any thief worth his salt always had a way out.

“Are you sure about that?” Victor’s smile turned sharp and the mage wavered. He inhaled deeply and opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance. He had given Victor the chance he had been waiting for.

The flask had been waiting inconspicuously for him on the other side of the room. All it took was a few broad strides and Victor’s shoe dipped in the transparent liquid. The spell recognised him and swallowed him whole.

The world went white.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've rewritten this 4 times and edited it at least 7 orz
> 
> I need help 。。。(ノ＿　＿)ノ


End file.
